FF7 and FF10: Mark of the Dead
by Master-Mantis
Summary: When an old evil arises and a world is destroyed it is up to Cloud and AVALANCHE to stop the most feared being in the world being returning!
1. Armageddon?

This is my First ever fan-fic. This story is a cross between ff7and ff10. The story may

drag on at parts cos when i start writing i get carried away and i miss the point and go on about meaningless

dribble!! So sorry if it seems boring. In the next part i will include a bit more action since this is just the

opening chapter.. 

Disclaimer: This Fan-fic was wrote by MasterMantis and i do not own Squaresoft or any other form of Final Fantasy

except characters and profiles made by me.

Mark of the Dead: Part 1

Prologue

Spira 

The stars were shining brightly and the wind was blowing gently. Yuna sat on the step outside the temple

gazing into the sky relaxing after a hard days work. Since the eternal calm had started she had dedicated

her time to enjoying her life and Wakka had somehow convinced her to play Blitzball, at first she didn't like

the idea and she went off to look for something else to do but in the end she camne back to Besaid after alot

thinking and agreed to try it. After her first try at the game she grew to love it and never stopped training since,

she also became a member of the council of bevelle and helped the people forget about Yevon and the troubles

that Sin caused. It truely was a fresh start for everyone. Life was going well but that night while she was sitting

under the stars a reaction was taking place, far away in the region of Guadosalam an evil precense was gathering.

The Guado's were standing in a circle around a large blue fire inside the farplane chanting an ancient song. As

the chanting grew louder the flame became more out of control and changed colour until it exploded in a

spectacular flash of green,blue,purple and smoke. When the smoke cleared a man was visible standing where the

fire had been blazing. He had strange blue hair and a long purple robe that stretched down along the floor,

he looked around at all the Guado's standing before him and burst into a manic laughter.

"THE DEAD HAS RISEN!!!!" he cried as all the others standing around the fire winced in fear.

Back in Besaid Yuna felt the wind grow stronger and a sudden chill went down her spine. She had a strange

feeling that something evil had rose and that it would mean terror for all.

Chapter 1: Armagedon?

Clouds world 

"No please dont. No NO NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cloud leapt out of bed and fell onto the floor

sweating from head to toe.

"Cloud??" asked Tifa who had woke because of his screaming.

"Are you okay??"

"Yeah" He replied.

"Had another nightmare??"

"Yeah"

"Was it about him??"

"Yeah." Since Sephiroth had been defeated 2 years ago Cloud had been having nightmares about him returning.

"Go back to sleep" Tifa told him. He did as she said and got back into bed but could not fall asleep, everytime

he closed his eyes he either saw Sephiroth towering over him with his long sword pointed at his throat or he saw

her, Aeris, kneeling at the alter inside the city of the Ancients moments before her death. He looked at Tifa and

was about to ask her something but saw that she had fallen back sleep so he decided to go for a walk. He got

dressed and walked out of the house towards the Shinra Mansion, the stars were shining brightly and the wind

was blowing softly. He walked past the entrance to the mansion towards the path that led out of the back of the village

to the small mountain range, remembering the day that was now 7 years in the past when he came to Nibelhiem with

Sephiroth. The thought sent chills down his spine so he decided to turn back looking up at the sky and saw an

unusually bright star that was firey red in colour. Walking down the winding path he looked up again and saw that

the star had grown since he last looked. A couple of minutes later he reached Nibelhiem and just as he entered the

house he looked up again and saw that the star if that what it was had grown again. He went upstairs got undressed

and got back into bed wondering if it was a star or not, Tifa rolled over and put an arm round him and gave a small

snort under her breath. He gently kissed her forehead and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Cloud was woke up by a knock on the door the next morning.

"Hold On!!" he shouted downstairs as he quickly dressed himself.

"What is it??" asked Tifa.

"Nothing just someone at the door. Go back to sleep" he told her. She gave him a small nod then buried her head

into the pillows. The knocking grew louder.

"HOLD ON!!!!!!!" Cloud shouted getting annoyed. He opened the door to find it was Barret and Cid.

"Hey Cloud" said Barret.

"S'bin a long time!!"

"Oh hi Barret" Replied Cloud.

"What do you want??" he asked.

"Have you looked up at the sky recently Dumbass!!" said Cid. Cloud looked up and saw in horror that the red

star he had seen the previous night was now hanging up in the air real close to the planet. It reminded him of Meteor

but the thought of what had happened 2 years ago made him feel incedibly uncomfortable so he stopped thinking

about it and looked down.

"Notice anything different???" asked Cid in a sarcastic tone.

"I saw that thing last night." said Cloud

"Yeah you and another 10000 people!!!"Barret exclaimed.

"Its caused a panic in Midgar" Cid explained. Cloud looked up at the energy ball once again.

"Shouldn't someone go look at it in a jet or something??"He asked.

"Yeah Reeve has asked a special team to do it, he thinks that they are used to use type of stuff."

"Who??" Cloud asked.

"Us!!!!" Cid interrupted as Barret was opening his mouth to speak.

"We're just gonna call on Tifa and tell her" said Barret looking at Tifas house.

"Theres no need she's here" Cloud told them. As soon as he had said this he knew he would regret telling them.

"What!!! You say Tifas here is she!" Barret laughed but Cid gave him a hard nudge in the arm and they walked off

towards the highwind just outside the village but as they walked away Cid turned and gave a quick wink.

When Barret and Cid had left Cloud went upstairs to wake up Tife but she was already awake and dressed having

heard the conversation between the 3 of them outside.

"Just thought i'd see if this still fits" she said to him as she smiled. The top she was wearing he recognised as the

same one she had wore on their last adventures and it was obvious that it didn't fit because her oversized breast

were visible through the fabric as it stretched. She took one step foward and the top split right down the middle

and fell to the ground. She laughed and picked it up off the floor.

"I guess not!" she said as she came over to Cloud and started to kiss him. After several minutes of kissing there

was another knock at the door and the sound of Cids voice shouting that they were late. They both quickly

scrambled up, got dressed funny wasn't they already dressed a minute ago?? and ran downstairs outside

to Cid.

"C'mon the highwind is out on the plain" he told them. They rushed out of the village and boarded the highwind

which in moments had taken off and headed towards Midgar.

"We need to pick up somebody from Midgar before we start towards the star thingy." Explained Cid as he Cloud

and Tifa made there way towards the bridge. When they got there they saw that Barret, Yuffie, Nanaki Red XIII 

and Vincent were already there.

"Hey guys" said Cloud as he walked in.

"What took you so long??" Asked Vincent

"Yeah we've been waiting here for ages!!" Yuffie said.

"We got delayed!" Tifa told them as Cloud smiled. Cid noticed this and gave Cloud another wink. Cloud walked

over to the front of the bridge and looked down, they were flying over the sea already. Cid had begged and begged

Reeve to let him use these new Fusion engines on the highwind but Reeve wouldn't let him. He always said it would

be too dangerous but eventually Reeve got tired of Cids begging and said yes. These new engines were extremely

powerful and better yet they didn't harm the planet so ShinRa had removed the mako reactors and replaced them with

Fusion. Becuase of this Reeve was voted the new president and now everything was going well in the world.

"Cid???" Cloud asked.

"What!!!" he replied.

"Who are we gonna pick up in Midgar??"

"A new guy!! He's supposed to be really strong and powerful best soldier in the army apparently?"

"Whats his name??"

"Not sure. Think its Mantis or sommet like that?"

"Ok." Cloud replied as he went back to looking out of the front window as they just passed over Junon Harbor. A few

minutes later and they had reached Midgar, the landing of Meteor had caused huge amounts of damage to the city and

quite alot of people had perished in the falling debris and Tornadoes but the survivors had started on rebuilding there

homes as soon as they could. The improvement was huge all the streets were tidy, even in the slums, the new Fusion

reactors hummed lowly making the city warm and sector 7 had been rebuilt and turned into a giant garden sector full of

plants and flowers. The airport was also a new edition to the city, a huge runway had been constructed on the outskirts

of the city with a train that led from the terminal to the ShinRa building. The highwind landed on the runway and the

gang boarded the train to the ShinRa building, in minutes they were there and on there way up the lifts to the 69th floor.

"So what do'ya think this guy'll be like??" asked Barret. Cid grunted as the lift came to a halt and the doors opened.

"Hello!! Its so good to see you guys again!!!" Came the voice of Reeve as he walked over to them. Cloud had never

actually met Reeve face to face but as the controller of Cait Sith he had come up with an idea of what Reeve looked like

but he was nothing to what Cloud imagined him to be. Reeve was a small man with black hair that wasn't very long and

he was a little scrawny.

"So how's it bin goin?" asked Barret.

"We've been having a bit of trouble with the new reactors and the few resistence groups but other than that things have

been going pretty well." Reeve told them.

"But anyway your not here to hear about my problems your here to meet the newest Turk, the man i have ordered to go

with you on this little excursion. I'd go myself but what with running ShinRa and everything i'm afraid i cant so let me

introduce you to Shogun Mantis!" As he said this a door at the back of the office opened automatically and a man

with grey hair that went down to his shoulders and green eyes walked in. Cloud looked at the man and thought how

much he looked like Sephiroth except with shorter hair. The man wore a long black cape and blue boots that went up

to his knees. He had under his cape a blue shirt and blue trousers, he carried a long sword almost as tall as he was and

2 guns that had enough power to blow off a mans head.

"So your Mantis?" asked Tifa with a little bit of a dreamy look in her eye.

"Apparently" he said in a sarcastic tone. Tifas dreamy look faded and she scowled at him. He laughed and walked towards

the exit turning back to say.

"Are we going ot what??" At this the gang looked at each other shrugged and followed him as he left the room.

"Cloud!!" Reeve called back.

"What??"

"Be careful out there!" he said in a serious tone.

"I will be" Cloud replied as he turned and went after the others. They sat the train journey back to the Highwind in silence

every now and then looking at each other and then at Mantis. Once at the terminal they got out of the train and boarded the

Highwind.

"Lets do this." said Cloud as he drew his sword the Ultima Weapon. With that the Highwind blasted off into the air at

trememdous speed and headed towards the giant energy sphere.

End of Chapter........ Watch out for chapter 2 as soon as i can get it done!!!!!!!!!!

Please R & R


	2. Till Death do us part!

Time for chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it 

Disclaimer: This Fan-fic was wrote by MasterMantis and i do not own Squaresoft or any other form of Final Fantasy

except characters and profiles made by me.

Mark of the Dead: Part 2

Chapter 2: Till Death do us part!!

Spira 

Deep inside Guadosalam stood a man. He had a long purple cloak which dragged along the floor and he

had strange blue hair. His name was Seymour.

"Welcome back Lord Seymour." Exclaimed a Guado who had emerged from the circle to greet him.

"Anything you want sir was can get?" Seymour looked up and smirked. He held up his hand above

his head and looked at it.

"I have been waiting for this day for 2 years." He said calmly.

"Get out of my way!" As he walked out of the circle and headed towards his old palace. The Guado had

kept the palace in perfect condition and didn't allow anyone inside in hope that their master would one

day return. As he walked through the main hall he admired the pictures of the previous Guado leaders

and right near the top he saw the portrait of his father just underneath his own.

"Father." He said to himself.

"You worked so hard and acomplished so much."

"But it was not to be." He smiled and burst into laughter.

The wind was getting stronger as the boat was tossed around in the raging waves.

"WHATS HAPPENING?" Shouted Yuna as yet another huge wave hit the boat and nearly knocker

her over board.

"I DONT KNOW!!! THE SEA IS NEVER THIS ROUGH!!" Replied the captain as he fought to keep

hold of the sail which was flailing around in the high wind.

Yuna was on her way to Luca to watch the blitzball tournament with Wakka, but at this rate they would

never get there.

"WE ARE NEARLY THERE NOW!!!!!!" Cried the captain as a huge wave came up under the ship and

sent up into the air and then crashing back down.

Back in Guadosalam Seymour was standing around a huge table which was covered in papers and scrolls.

He picked 1 of them up and examined it carefully.

"Aha!! Got it!!!" He said in joy. He looked down at another piece of paper and saw a picture of a huge red

energy ball in the sky.

"So this is what the they were looking for."

"Very interesting." He put the papers down and called in 1 of his guards.

"Yes sir?"

"Go and gather all the people and send them to the farplane. Then come back here and fetch me when you

are done." Seymour explained.

"Yes sir!" Said the Guard as he turned and walked out of the room. Seymour watched the guard leave then

went back to looking at the scrolls, and evil smile appeared on his face.

"Today will be a glorious day!" He said to himself laughing.

"The storm seems to be stopping Lady Yuna." The captain announced.

"We will arrive shortly."

"Thank you." She said as she emerged from the hull. Wakka also appeared from beneath deck, his face was

green and starting to turn a deep shade of blue.

"OOOoooooo I am never going on a boat again!!!" He said to Yuna holding his stomach. She laughed and

looked out towards Luca which was beggining to come into view. Yuna could hear the sound of the Blitzball

announcer echoing throughout the town as the ship docked at the stadium and the people on board stumbled

off the ship as another wave crashed against the side of it. Yuna leapt over the side of the boat and landed

neatly onto the floor.

"C'mon Yuna we are already late!" Said Wakka as he hurried off the boat and ran towards the stadium.

"Ok i will be right there!" Yuna called after him as she to started making her way towards the stadium. She passed

several people who all wished her luck in the big match and welcomed her back to Luca. As she approached the

stadium doors she took one last look at the rough sea and sensed something bad was going to happen during

this match.

Seymour looked out over the crowd of Guado gathered at his feet and smiled.

"Loyal followers!" He called down to them.

"Tonight we will make our precense in this world felt. We will destroy this pitiful world and become the most

powerful beings in eternity!" He continued to say as all the Guado cheered.

"Tonight, during the Blitzball final at Luca we shall attack!" He held his hand into the air and clenched it into

a fist, he then uttered in a low voice.

"Tonight, we shall have revenge."

"BLITZ OFF!!" Shouted the Commentator as the ball was thrown up and caught by a player from the other

team.

"And Toca to Botta, Botta to Zaku and Zaku loses the ball to Yuna!" He shouted down the microphone.

Yuna grabbed the ball and swam down the side of the sphere and threw a long pass over to Wakka who

then swam towards the goal and nearly scored.

"GOAL!!!!" shouted the commentator as Yuna kicked the ball straight through the goal keppers hands.

"And after 5 minutes the Besaid Aurochs make the scores equal!" the commentator was jumping up and down

in his seat as the sea roared and crashed against the docks. The ball was placed back into the center of the

sphere and once again the ball was launched up into the air and the game once again commenced. The roars

of the crowd could be heared out at sea where a small boat was floating towards the docks. It was crafted

beautifully out of wood and it had a green and blue sail that gently swayed from side to side as the wind blew.

The crowd cheered louder and louder as the ship got closer to the stadium as it stopped at dock number 2, a

shadow of a man got off of the boat and headed towards the stadium. He had a demonic look in his deep blue

eye as he approached the main gate where 2 guards stood. "Got a ticket?" asked the first guard as the man

walked up to them. He gave no reply but simply let out a sigh, the guard asked again but still the man gave no

answer. "I need no pass." he said as he walked through the gate without looking back at the guards." Hey!! You

cant go in there without a pass!!" one of the guards called back but the man payed no attention to him. "GOAL!!"

shouted the announcer as the man appeared on a huge balcony with hundreds of stands full of people watching

the game.

Back out at sea a huge tidal wave was heading towards the city of luca. It was over 300 foot high and was hurtling

towards the dock at tremendos speed as the crowd inside the stadium and on the docks was not aware of this danger

that threatened them. The whistle blew for half time and the players went back to the locker room to prepare for the

second half. As they went through the tunnel that led them to the lockers the man who had been watching on the

balcony let out a laugh that echoed right round the stadium causing the players to stop and look up to see who this

mysterious person was. "My dear lady Yuna!! It is good to see you again!" the man shouted from the balcony. Yuna

recognised the voice almost instantly. It was the voice of Seymour Guado. "How long has it been? 2 years since our

last meeting?" he continued. "Do you remember Lady Yuna? Do you remember my defeat? My death?" Yuna said

nothing, she only stood there in shock. The crowd was silent as they sat watching what was unfolding before their

eyes. Wakka ran over to Seymour but wasn't prepared for the huge gust of wind that blew him off his feet knocking

the wind out of him. "I would love to stay and chat some more but unfortunatly you all have a date with death." as

he said this the giant tidal wave that had been heading towards Luca hit with amazing force knocking buildings from

their foundations and drowning hundreds of people.

Several hours after the attack on Luca all that remained was a flooded town with ruins of great buildings floating in

the water. The stadium had been the first thing to be hit and it had been completely destroyed in seconds. Seymour

had teleported himself out of the town in the last few moments and was standing high up on the cliff looking at the

ruins of the town. He raised his left arm up into the air and started to chant an ancient spell. The water started to swirl

and a whirlpool huge red ball of energy appeared in the air. Ruins of buildings started to float upwards into the ball, the

water was also being absorbed up into the air. "This world will be destroyed." Seymour said to himself lowering his arm

as he looked upon the giant ball of energy. "We move to the second part of our plan. We will raise a man who has the

power to conquer all. It all starts now." He laughed to himself and then vanished into the ball of energy. The ground

shook and the ball of energy flew up into the air and was soon gone. As the sphere flew through outer space Spira

exploded into thousands of pieces of rock and ceased to exist, killing all who populated it.

The destination of the spehere......earth.

Thats Chapter 2 done, it may seem a bit rushed but either way i hope you liked it.

Please R & R


	3. The Second Coming

Hey its me again, hope you have liked all the previous chapters since now its time for chapter 3!  
it may seem a bit repetitive at parts but its not my fault i am a bad writer. 

Disclaimer: This Fan-fic was wrote by MasterMantis and i do not own Squaresoft or any other form of Final Fantasy

except characters and profiles made by me.

Mark of the Dead: Part 3

Chapter 3: The Second Coming

All chapters will now be based in Clouds world. 

The rain lashed against the side of the Highwind as it flew towards the red sphere at amazing speed. Since

the highwind had left Midgar the sphere had got even closer to the planet and was now only 30000 feet off

the Planets surface and the people were starting to panic.

"We are just approaching the sphere, captain, sir." announced the co-pilot of the highwind.

"Good, when we get close start circling the sphere so that we can get a good look at it." Replied Cid.

"Yes sir." The highwind started to circle the energy sphere slowly.

" It doesn't look too bad does it?" asked Tifa who was standing near the main window looking closely at the

sphere. As she said this the highwind gave a violent shake which threw everybody off their feet. Cloud got up

and looked over to Cid who gave a nod.

"Fly into it." he ordered.

"What!! You mean we are gonna just fly straight into that thing?" exclaimed Barret. Mantis looked at Cloud and

nodded his agreement.

"Oh great! This will be fun."

" Barret...shut up." Cloud told him as the Highwind flew staright into the energy sphere. The ship gave another

huge shake as it was surrounded by orange and blue flames.

"I think i'm gonna be sick!" Yuffie shouted as the ship gave another huge shake knocking everybody over once

again. The moment of turbulence then ended and the shaking stopped as the highwind emerged over what looked

like an ocean.

"Whats that down there?" asked Red XIII as he spotted what looked like ruins of a city floating in the water. The

highwind lowered towards the ruins and hovered over the water.

"Lets go." said Cloud as he made his way towards the hatch that led outside followed closely by Mantis and Vincent.

"I think i will stay and guard the ship." said Yuffie.

"Yeah me too." said Cid. Tifa looked at both of them and laughed as she dashed after the others.

"Hey wait for me!" shouted Barret as he ran after them. The hatch opened and Cloud climbed out and jumped down to

the water landing on a large walkway that was half sunk in the water. He was followed by Mantis, Vincent, Red XIII,

Tifa and Barret.

"I will stay here and make sure nobody tries to get onto the ship." Barret told the others as they made their way across

the walkway. The group got off the walkway and found they were standing on what seemed to be a dock, in front of them

was a huge building that looked like the ruins of a stadium of some sort.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Cloud. Nobody said anything.

"Lets go in there." Mantis pointed towards the huge building and started walking over to it without waiting for an answer.

They entered through the gate and saw it was a stadium. The stands went round in a full circle around the stadium leaving

a circular area in the middle which no doubt had some sort of sport or game take place on it. The whole place was flooded

and in the faint light Cloud could make out the shape of bodies scattered around floating in the water. They walked over to

the centre of the stadium and found more bodies. Cloud kneeled down to look at them and found that one of them was still

alive making him jump back in shock falling into the water. Tifa giggled and Red XIII let out a snort of laughter. The girl

coughed and opened her eyes, she had brown hair down to her shoulders and Green eyes. She wore a strange outfit and

very small and tight shorts. Mantis helped her out of the water and sat her on a small piece of rubble. She looked up.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Mantis." he told her.

"I'm Cloud, this is Tifa, this is Vincent and this is Red XIII." Cloud introduced the group to her. She smiled

and said.

"My name is Yuna." She told them about herself and Spira.

"How did you get here and what the hell is this place?" asked Cloud.

"This is the remainds of the city Luca. It was attacked by a man that we thought we had killed 2 years ago but he seems to

have been revived some how." She said.

"How come the remains of a city from Spira is hovering over our world?" asked Tifa.

"I'm not sure. All i know is that we were playing Blitzball and Seymour turned up then we got hit by a huge tidal wave." She

looked concerned.

"Have you seen anybody else alive here?"

"No." Mantis told her. Tears appeared in her eyes and she put her hands over her face.

"Everybody.......dead.......after all we did to stop the evil......it has finally come for us." Suddenly a voice echoed in the backgroud.

"Yes all your friends are dead. They didn't stand much of a chance really. Too be honest i am suprised even you survived." The

voice said with a tone of smugness. Cloud looked around and Mantis ran over to the main gate and looked around outside.

"There is no point in looking for me. It is i who finds you." The voice once again started.

"This world will go the same way as Spira." Laughter echoed everywhere around them and a man appeared at the top of the stands

looking down on the Group. It was Seymour.

"The prophecy says of a man who had the power to conquer and destroy all but he would come to and end before he could

unlock his full power." He started to explain."This man was said to be on this world and he went by the name of Sephiroth."

At hearing this Cloud jumped up in horror.

"I wont let you!!" Cloud shouted at him.

"What could you do to stop me? You think you have the power?" Seymour laughed a manic laugh and vanished from the stands.

The ground started to shake and roars could be heared in the distance.

"Back to the highwind!!" Shouted Cloud as the roars got closer and giant shadows could be seen in the sky. As they ran back

down the walkway they could see Barret firing madly into the air trying in vain to hit these creatures, one of them landing just in

front of the group blocking their way back to the highwind. Cloud drew the ultimate weapon and charged straight at the creature

slicing it as hard as he could, it fell to the floor dead but another one just took its place.

"How are we supposed to get back to the ship now?" asked Tifa as a another creature swooped down and lifted Red XII off of the

walkway carrying him away but it did not suspect Red to bite and claw at it bringing it crashing down next to Barret. Red bounded

onto the highwind and Barret continued firing at the creatures who were now diving staight at him.

"Dammit." exclaimed Cloud as he cut yet another creautre down but was quickly blocked by another.

"We will never get through!"

"Stand aside." ordered Mantis as he pulled out his 2 guns from his belt and walked straight at the creatures firing madly. Each shot

blew huge holes in the creatures but they still wouldn't let them pass, another swooped down and picked up Tifa and flew away

with her in its claws. She screamed and screamed for help.

"TIFA!!!!" Shouted Cloud as he closed his eyes and concentrated all his mind on summoning Leviathan, a huge water serpent

appeared from the water and jumped up into the air snatching the creature that was carrying Tifa in its mouth bringing it down. It

let go of Tifa as it screamed in pain but she was caught quickly by Bahamut who had been summoned by Mantis. Bahmut placed

her next to Barret and then started to attack the creatures. Mantis continued to blow creatures heads of with his guns and Cloud

now started to use his materia to attack the creatures who were flying above them out of reach.

"This is getting annoying!!!" shouted Mantis as he shot creature after creature covering the walkway in their green blood until his

guns clicked empty.

"Shit" He said as 2 more creatures dived straight at him but he wasn't finished yet. He drew his huge sword and started to cut his

way through the creatures. Cloud couldn't help but think how much Mantis looked like Sephiroth with that sword and it made him

feel a chill down his spine, the sword looked like a perfect replica of the Masamune.

"Ok nearly done!" Mantis shouted to him as he cut through the last 3 creatures.

"Now RUN!!" He shouted at the top of his voice to the group as he ran through across the walkway sliding on all the green blood.

Vincent fired off another clip and another 10 creatures fell into the water sending it black. The group finally made it back onto the

highwind closing the hatch as soon as they got on.

"GO GO GO!!!" shouted Cloud as the creatures all started flying at the highwind trying to destroy it but the newly added onboard

guns killed most of them as the ship took off and headed away from the ruins hoping to soon get out of the sphere.

The sky over Midgar darkened and the rain lashed against the windows of the ShinRa HQ building. Reeve looked up at the sphere

and saw that something seemed to be happening to it. As the Highwind flew out of the sphere at top speed the sphere gave a soft

whistle and exploded sending light particles everywhere. The sky was lit as the highwind made its way back to Midgar to inform

Reeve about Seymour and Sephiroth. It landed and the group took the train too the ShinRa HQ, Yuna sat the on the train by herself

thinking about her hatred for Seymour and what he had done to ruin her life.

"Now approaching ShinRa Head Quarters." announced a voice over the loud speaker.

"Thats our stop." said Cid as the train began to slow down and they stood up. Only Cloud, Mantis, Cid, Tifa and Yuna had gone

to the HQ the rest had stayed on the highwind to wait for them. The lift arrived that took them up to the 69th floor and Cloud and

co stepped in.

"What do you think Reeve will do about Seymour?" asked Cid as he lit up a Cigarette.

"What can he do? None of us know where he is." Tifa said.

"I can probably guess." said Cloud as the lift stopped and the doors opened. Reeve was already standing waiting for them.

"Well? What happened?" he asked. Cloud explained all about Seymour and his plan to revive Sephiroth, once he had done Yuna

also started to explain all about her past and how Seymour got to this world. Reeve was shocked by all this and had to hear it all

twice to fully understand what this meant.

"If Sephiroth is revived then we will have a huge problem on our hands." he said as Cid lit yet another Cigarette after throwing the

first one out of the open window. Reeve continued to speak.

"This means that we.....i mean you..... have to kill Seymour. But where could he be?" Cloud stepped foward and told them.

"He must be going to the Northen Crater. Thas the only place i can think of where Sephiroth could possibly be revived." Of course

said Reeve.

"This means you must to the crater and go down it too look for Seymour!" exclaimed Reeve making Cid drop his Cigarette prompting

him to get another one, Tifa sighed, Cloud nodded and Mantis who had been looking out of the window at the rain pouding against

it turned around and smirked.

"Ok......er....we will go right away.....shall we?" asked Cid clearly not in a hurry to go back down that cave where that had beaten

Sephiroth 2 years ago.

"Yes." Cloud answered and he turned and went towards the lift followed by Mantis and the rest of the group. On the train journey

back to the terminal Cloud decided to thank Mantis for his help in the sphere.

"Hey thanks for the help in the sphere." Cloud started but Mantis gave no answer only looked at him. Then after a minutes silence Mantis

turned and said to Cloud.  
"How could this Seymour revive Sephiroth?" Cloud shrugged his shoulders as Mantis continued.  
"And what prophecy is this he spoke of?" Cloud once again shrugged.  
"Oh excellent, we are walking straight into Seymours hands, how do you know this wont be some kind of trap?"  
"I dont." said Cloud as the train began to slow down and it stopped outside the terminal.

Yuna got up stood on the platform looking at the highwind, the rain ran through her hair and soaked

her clothes as she sighed and walked over to the airship. The preperations were complete after a few more minutes and the highwind

took off into the air cutting through the rainfall as it went.

"The northern crater...................Sephiroth..............We will not let you return." Cloud said quitely so himself.

That was the end of part 3 of Mark of the Dead.

Phew.....that was a big chapter. Parts of it may seem rushed but did you like it?

Please R & R


End file.
